Yakusoku no Mirai
Color Coding is based off 2015 Nendo. Rinon Saki O. Saki S. Sara Mirena Megumi Aiko Momoko Maaya Marin Kano Soyoka Seniors 2nd Years 1st Years Others |-|Romaji= Oh Dream kakedashiteku yo Saa motto tooku e Chiisa na yuuki idaite susumunda Hateshinai My way Seniors/SaraUmaku ikanakute ochikonda kaerimichi de Seniors/SaraFuto kidzuku moshi ima nigeta nara yume mo nigete yuku Seniors/SaraAkiramenai to tsubuyaite hashiridaseba Seniors/SaraAshita no kaze ga fuite namida nante kawakashiteku yo Eranda michi ayumidashitara Yowane nante hakanai yo Jibun no kiseki shinjiru Kanousei to wa mugen no hazu sa Oh Dream kakenuketeku yo Sou mae dake wo mite Ooki na kabe koetara kagayaki ga matteru Oh Dream ippo zutsu demo Zettai tomaranai kara Kanarazu yume ni chikadzuku Yakusoku no mirai e yukou years/MireFuan no kabe no mukou ni wa ashita ga aru years/MireKikinareta kimi no koe yonde iru sonna ki ga shitara Chakushin no oto hibiiteru tsuujiteru ne! Hontou no nayami wo hanashitara kokoro hareteku Chikaiau yo ima kimi to Yume ni made mita ano basho Hikari kagayaku stage Kitto issho ni habataite ikou Oh Dream onaji sora mite Sou iki wo kirashite Itami made wakachiai tsuyoku natta kizuna Oh Dream itsuka namida wa Kitto chikara ni naru ne Nakigao fuita ato no Saikou no egao de yukou Hitori de wa mirenakatta kono keshiki wo Zutto mitetai jikan wo tomete Oh Dream kakedashiteku yo Saa motto tooku e Chiisa na yuuki idaite susumunda mayowazu ni Oh Dream ippo zutsu demo Zettai tomaranai kara Kanarazu yume ni chikadzuku Yakusoku no mirai e yukou Ashita wa kyou yori kagayaku kara |-|Kanji= Oh Dream　駈け出してくよ さぁ　もっと遠くへ ちいさな勇気抱いて進むんだ 果てしないMy way 上手くいかなくて落ち込んだ帰り道で ふと気づく　もし今逃げたなら　夢も逃げてゆく あきらめないと　呟いて走り出せば 明日の風が吹いて　涙なんて乾かしてくよ 選んだ道　歩み出したら 弱音なんてはかないよ 自分の軌跡信じる 可能性とは　無限のはずさ Oh Dream　駆け抜けてくよ そう　前だけを見て 大きな壁超えたら　輝きが待ってる Oh Dream　一歩ずつでも 絶対　止まらないから 必ず夢に近づく 約束の未来へ行こう 不安の壁の向こうには明日がある 聞きなれた君の声　呼んでいる　そんな気がしたら 着信の音　響いてる　通じてるね！ ほんとうの悩みを話したらココロ晴れてく 誓い合うよ　いま君と 夢にまで見たあの場所 光輝くstage きっと一緒に羽ばたいていこう Oh Dream　同じ空見て そう　息を切らして 痛みまで　分かち合い　強くなった絆 Oh Dream　いつか涙は きっと　力になるね 泣き顔　拭いたあとの 最高の笑顔で行こう 一人では見れなかったこの景色を ずっと見てたい　時間を止めて… Oh Dream　駈け出してくよ さぁ　もっと遠くへ ちいさな勇気抱いて進むんだ　迷わずに Oh Dream　一歩ずつでも 絶対　止まらないから 必ず夢に近づく 約束の未来へ行こう 明日は今日より輝くから |-|English= Oh Dream run off Let's go further away Holding that small courage move forward My way is endless On the way back home I was unsuccessful But I suddenly noticed that if you run away now your dreams too will run away If you don't give up, mutter and run Tomorrow's wind will dry your eyes After choosing a way out With momentary complaints I trust my own path The possibilities are infinite Oh Dream keep running So just look ahead Go over the big wall the light is waiting Oh Dream with just one step Because it will never stop Dreams will always draw near Let's go to the promised future Beyond the wall of anxiety there is tomorrow I feel like I hear your voice calling This incoming sound is ringing throughout If you talk about your real problems, your mind will clear up Now I vow to you The place you have seen in your dreams The stage shining with lights Together let's fly Oh Dream looking at the same sky When you run out of breath Let's share the pain, our bond will become stronger Oh Dream someday your tears Will become your power After wiping your crying face Let's go with your best smile I can't see this scenery alone I want to stop time so I can see this forever... Oh Dream run off Let's go further away Holding that small courage move forward without hesitation Oh Dream with just one step Because it will never stop Dreams will always draw near Let's go to the promised future Because tomorrow will shine brighter than today Category:Sakura Gakuin Lyrics Category:Lyrics